


Hold me, thrill me, kiss me - kill me

by marlowe78



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Sterek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Season/Series 02, teenager-language is not always pc, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe78/pseuds/marlowe78
Summary: If Derek Hale, all wild-eyed and volatile, presses you to a wall and kisses you, there isn't really much you can do.





	Hold me, thrill me, kiss me - kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is set somewhere in season 2, before the whole Gerard-debacle. It's my first TW-fic, and I'm not sure I got Stiles' voice right, but I wanted (needed) to write this so... here it is.

“You’re kidding, right? He kissed you? Derek kissed you? What the hell?”

“Yes! I don’t know why! One minute it was business as usual, the next... slam-bam-kiss. Do I give him hints or something? I’m pretty sure I don’t, but what the hell, man – how can he just kiss me? Am I … I don’t know, do I smell like I want him to kiss me? Oh my god, please tell me I don’t smell lusty when I’m near him or anything!” Stiles groans, stepping in front of the wall and slowly banging his head against it.

“Dude, stop it. You don’t smell … uh, lusty. Don’t worry, there’s no … hint or whatever. You mostly just look like you sucked a lemon when he’s close.” Scott scratches his head, turning on the desk-chair left-right, left-right. It makes Stiles dizzy to watch, so he stops watching and starts pacing. He’s at the window when Scott speaks again. “It’s so weird. You think it has something to do with him losing control over his wolf or something?”

“I don’t know!” Stiles scrubs his hands through his hair. He’s growing it out, but it’s still too short to grab it and pull or whatever it is you’re supposed to do when you’re agitated. And he is agitated, really, really agitated, because an hour ago, Derek Hale slammed him against a wall – again! – and instead of growling or threatening him, kissed him. “He even shoved his tongue in my mouth, what the hell?” He fights down the urge to rub at his tongue; he did that earlier and it only gave him lint in his mouth.

“I didn’t even know he was gay,” Scott murmurs, as if that’s any reason to just _shove your tongue into someone’s mouth without asking!_ “Well, can’t say I blame him after Kate fucked him over.”

“Dude. DUDE! Are you even listening? He didn’t ask me to prom, he just kissed me with no warning. That’s not … why are you asking if Kate made him gay? Even if, that’s no excuse!” Stiles is furious, Scott’s supposed to get it, not look around for some weird-ass reason! 

“I’m sorry, you’re right. That’s no excuse. It’s just so… weird. I didn’t get the idea that he’s even attracted to you. Or to anyone, really.”

Stiles sags onto his bed, lets himself fall backward so his feet rest on the floor and his back is straight on his mattress. He’d really like to just erase this day from his mind. “Me neither. He’s always up in my face about something, is that supposed to be courting? Do werewolves court like that?”

Sighing, Scott leaves the desk-chair to sit next to him on the bed. “I really wouldn’t know. But from what I gather from Allison, it wouldn’t really make many successful relationships if it were.”

“Maybe he did it with Kate that way and that’s why she burned down his house?” It’s a morbid thought, but Stiles is really feeling very morbid right now.  
“Dude,” Scott shoves him, “even if, for stuff like that you get him arrested and not burn his family.”

“Yeah, I guess.” 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

They lie on the bed for another fifteen minutes, not saying anything. Scott can stay silent a whole day, but for Stiles to be this quiet, it really must have rattled him. It’s strange, just a few weeks ago Stiles had asked if gay guys would find him attractive, and now that he’s got confirmation that at least one person does … Well. It’s probably not so much the attraction-thing as the shoving-the-tongue-inside-thing. Which, now that Scott’s thinking about it, is seriously not cool.  
Just thinking about doing that to a girl – well, or a guy, if he’d swing that way – would get his ass kicked by his mom and grounded until retirement. His own retirement, not hers. You don’t just do that! Just as you don’t just shove your hands in someone’s pants without invitation.  
“Did you bite it, at least?”

“Huh?”

“His tongue. Did you bite it? I… I don’t know, that’s kinda the thing that comes to my mind for that kind of situation,” Scott says to the ceiling. 

“Huh. Didn’t even cross my mind. Should I’ve done that? Would… wouldn’t it have just pissed him off?” He can hear Stiles shifting, hears the rapid _bu-bump_ of his heart. He’s really rattled. 

“Hm. Depends.” Scott looks over without turning his head, just slides his eyes to his right. “If he … I’m sorry, not looking for excuses, but just… thinking it through. If he weren’t in his right mind, the pain would maybe get him get a grip. Cause I can tell ya, biting your tongue is still fucking painful, even as a werewolf.”

He sees Stiles look over at him, but it’s a while until he speaks his thoughts. “Yeah, but what if he was in his right mind? What if… I don’t know, maybe he gets off on pain? I mean… he’s got all the shoving and hurting down to an art already, maybe… I’d just encourage him?”

Shit, he hadn’t thought about that. “Yeah. Yeah, probably not a good idea.”

“Anyway, I was just too fucking scared to do anything.” It’s so silent that Scott nearly didn’t catch it all, but from the stutter in his heartbeat, that’s probably the core of Stiles’ agitation. Someone like Derek, all wild-eyed and strong and volatile, pressing you to the wall … not much you can do about that. Scott’s gotten held down by Derek, too, and he hated it, but he’s a werewolf and he at least has something to counter. He’ll heal any injury if he were to fight for real. Stiles only ever has his words and wits against all those people that’re threatening them these days, and his words were taken by Derek’s tongue and his wits were probably blown to the wind by the surprise.  
Shit. Scott can feel his eyes glow, anger spreading through his body. He clenches his hands, because getting riled up and going out to kick Derek’s ass for doing that to Stiles won’t help anyone. It’s not about that, it’s about helping his friend! Going out and maybe (probably) getting his ass kicked will get nobody anything.  
He silently presses his knee against Stiles’, just so he’d know he’s there. In body and mind, lending an ear and whatever else he needs. He lets himself fall down next to his friend.

If Stiles asks him to kick Derek’s ass, he’ll still gladly do it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

“So… what now?” Scott asks after a while of silence. They’re still not looking at each other, but it’s nice, to just lie there and think. 

Stiles breathes out slowly, noisily. “Hell if I know.”

“How did you get him to stop?” 

“Uh… I don’t know, I kinda just … didn’t do anything?” Nearly peed himself, more like it. He was probably reeking from fear, because while it’d probably been smart to bite his tongue or knee Derek in the balls, he’d just stood there, his thoughts running wild about what next, what now, what else he wanted to do with him, how far this would go… His brain is a dick, sometimes, when it can’t shut up about all the possible scenarios for the day. He’d frozen up like his computer when he’s trying to do two hundred things at once. Piece of crap. “Man, I really want a drink.”

Scott huffs next to him, again nudging him with his knee. He likes that, knowing that he’ll always have Scott in his corner, being so _certain_ about it. If he ever were going to be gay, maybe in a world where there’s no Lydia, he’s sure someone like Scott would be his type. Or well… Scott. But he’s not feeling anything but confusion and a little leftover adrenaline-fueled jitter, and he’s not sure how his life will go on from here on. They’ll probably need Derek again for something. And maybe Scott is right, and it wasn’t exactly Derek’s fault. Scott did some really questionable things while under the influence of the full moon, after all. Who’s to say Derek wasn’t affected by something? Also – he _had_ stopped when Stiles didn’t move. So there’d been at least enough brain-cells left to realize that whatever Derek was doing, Stiles wasn’t returning the sentiment. And it's not like there's much he could have done to stop him. 

Stiles shoves that thought far away to not think about it. “It’s bound to be a bit awkward in the future,” he finally says. “Maybe I should get a taser. Or some wolfsbane or something.”

“I won’t let him get close enough to you to use either,” Scott growls, and Stiles can’t help but smile. While it’s probably emasculating to be the helpless little princess without his big, bad wolf, it’s still pretty awesome to know he has a big bad wolf. And if it came down to a fight between Derek and Scott, he’d always place his odds with Scott. Not because Scott’s necessarily stronger. Probably not true at all. But Scott’s got that intense desire to protect his family, and he’d not back down or surrender. True McCall-stubbornness is a rare but wonderful thing to witness. And Scott can be a vindictive little shit like the best of them, he just rarely uses his power. 

With another sigh, Stiles raises himself on his elbows. “All right, enough wallowing. Let’s go get something to eat. Pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese, my pizza-quota is nearly filled this week.” Scott’s grinning, but Stiles can see the seriousness behind his eyes. A warm, fuzzy feeling is slowly replacing the cold and confusion in his guts, and Stiles can’t help but grin back. Yeah, a sucky afternoon, but in the sum of the shit they’ve been through, the kiss is hardly a drop in the ocean. 

“Good, I’ll call Yung Pau, we still have a voucher for three eggrolls.” Outside his room, he turns back as a thought hits him. “You know, it really could have been a lot worse.”

“Yeah? How’s that?” Scott’s frowning, but the smile is still in his eyes. 

“Could’ve been Peter instead.”

_The end_


End file.
